tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Rocket Launcher
Overview The is a Commando class weapon, requiring Training in Launchers. It's a long range AoE weapon that features very high damage and a variety of damage types. While the rate of fire of this weapon is much lower than that of the RPG Launcher, the range and damage make it extremely deadly in the right situation. Fully trained, the has a much shorter reload time which increases the rate of fire considerably. Usage s can be equipped by dragging them from your inventory to the weapon tray. s benefit from beading the target and damage is increased while crouching. As with most weapons in Tabula Rasa there is no recoil, but since the standard holds only a single shot you will need to reload each time you fire. Series 2 s hold two shots and so can be fired twice before needing to be reloaded. The optimal range for a is 60 meters - beyond this range the damage dealt will decrease. Notes The is long range, high damage AoE weapon, best used against large groups of enemies at maximum range. The rounds it fires have a 10 meter area of effect, but the explosions will not hurt you if you are within the blast radius. If you intend to make regular use of s you should consider training Launchers to pump 5 - the main downside to this weapon is the need to reload so frequently, so reducing the reload time equates to a big improvement to DPS. When a is fired the targeted enemy receives full damage from the round, including damage bonuses affecting you such as Rage (minus any reductions due to resistances and immunities). Anything hit by the AoE damage receives half of the listed damage on the , with no bonuses added. s are also only truly effective when fully locked on and crouched. Firing one whilst running may give the impression that these weapons are of poor quality and that the damage rating is a lie. Technically it's not, it's just that they're hard to aim. Bead time on a target is about 6 to 7 seconds (shorter when crouched while beading). Lock onto your target whilst beading to minimize bead times. To minimize re-beading times when switching targets, move the targeting reticule from one target to the next as quickly as possible. Since the target beads take awhile to spread out again, changing targets quickly can allow you to maintain full bead on targets for longer periods of time. A well-placed rocket can decimate a tightly-packed squad of Thrax Soldiers, allowing you to easily mop up with a Shotgun, Chaingun or Rifle. When firing at groups of enemies, switch targets if your shot does not kill your target but instead brings them close to death. The AoE effects from subsequent rockets should be enough to kill them, while you inflict maximum damage on each new target. Each target hit by a rocket or its AoE damage has an independent chance to crit. By way of example, this means that when using a standard physical every enemy hit by the AoE damage has a chance to receive an armor-bypassing DoT, even if the damage to the targeted enemy was not a critical hit. Since the DoT produced by a physical weapon's critical hit is about 60% of the damage done by that critical hit, standard physical s can produce massive DoTs if they crit. Unfortunately the usefulness of s is limited against the larger mechanical Bane, such as Striders, Stalkers and Juggernauts, due to their fast armor regeneration rate. Against these targets it may be more effective to use a different weapon, such as an EMP Chaingun. Subtypes ! | | | 1 | }} |- ! Pulse Cannon | | | 1 | |- ! Laser Cannon | | | 1 | |- ! Sonic Cannon | | | 1 | |- ! Electric Cannon | | | 1 | |- ! Series 2 | | | 2 | }} |} Damage progression